Macbeth
|nick= |extra= }} Midnight is a mage which belongs to the Oracion Seis guild, a dark guild composed of highly powerful mages whose goal is to find a power known as Nirvana, a very destructive power that was sealed away long ago. Not much is know about Midnight currently that not even the Blue Pegasus Guild, who were monitoring the Oracion Seis, have much information about him outside his name. Synopsis Oracion Seis arc In the battle against the alliance (consisting of the Fairy Tail Guild, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale Guild and Cat Shelter Guild) he mostly sleeping on a magic carpet. Natsu Dragneel tries to attack him when he notices this but his flame diverts away from Midnight before it hits. Racer, before attacking the fire mage, mentions it would be scary to wake him up. As Oracion Seis splits up, Midnight stays with Blaine as he has the captured Wendy Marvell revive Gerard. However, Gerard attacks Blaine and knocks Midnight off his magic carpet. Despite all this, Midnight still didn't wake up. However it wasn't until Blaine felt the death of Racer, that he ordered Midnight to wake up and hunt down the remaining enemies to which Midnight complies to when Nirvana is revealed. Midnight is next seen easily defeating Eve Thylm and Ren Akatsuki commenting on where all the "strong ones" are. Midnight later seen confronting Gray Fullbuster, Lucy Heartfilia, Jura Nekis and Hoteye after overhearing their intention to stop Nirvana (which they're currently on). He seems especially irked when Hoteye calls Brain's methods for changing light to dark wrong, attacking the group in an instant. Hoteye manages to save the group before proceeding to fight against Midnight to hold him off while they escape. Not long after their battle, Midnight was in disbelief to find himself defeated by Hoteye and is afraid that his father will abandon him. He than decides to run behind a building and declares that he will not lose. However, Hoteye's Tengen (Heaven's Eye) found him and used liquid ground to destroy the building that he was in. It shows that he was caught in the attack with heavy injuries. It is strange though that Brain did not sense his defeat. Midnight is shown to quickly get back up and defeated Hoteye easily in a flash as if he never stood a chance. All of his wounds are gone and stated that magic can't hurt him. It is revealed by Midnight himself that he is the strongest mage, even surpassing his father. Also Nirvana is actually under his control, not Blaine. Trivia * Midnight's character design seems to be influenced on Visual Kei, the use of striking makeup and elaborate clothes, which is common among many Japanese rock/pop/metal artists and bands. Whether this is a reference to Midnight's powers, is currently unknown * It is not known for sure whether Midnight is male or female. * It reveals that Midnight is the strongest of the Oracion Seis, and his full power only activates when all the other members are defeated (when their prayers are not fulfilled). Category:Characters Category:Oracion Seis members Category:Villains